


Secrets

by lilyslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tumblr: jilytober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyslove/pseuds/lilyslove
Summary: Just a small one-shot about James/Lily :)First fanfic on this website, enjoy!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 5





	Secrets

“Hi Lily! You look dazzling today, 7th year did you good!”

“Shut up Potter.”

“But I’m not lying.”

“I know that.”

Lily then looked at him in a menacing way and so the tall boy closed his mouth which was currently yapping away about how pretty Lily Evans was.

The three boys(Sirius, Remus and Peter) were staring in to space seeming really bored about the exchange between the ‘friends’ as they now used to call themselves. 

Leaving their past arguments behind they had decided to be civil with each other as Lily realised that James Potter wasn’t as bad as she thought he was. He was quite handsome,mischievous, and kind. James already thought the redhead was amazing, so he had no problem.

Reaching the tower, the Marauders and Lily and James went their separate ways.

“Password please.” A portrait squeaked outside the Heads’ dormitory.  
“Dark arts.” The pair answered as they entered.

As soon as they got inside James picked Lily and threw her over his shoulder as she shrieked.  
Throwing her down on the sofa, he squeezed beside her.

“Hi Lily, nice to see you, where were you all day? Didn’t see you? Did we have classes together? Did I throw you a compliment today? Did I-“

“Stop it James!” Lily giggled, “Yes we had classes together, you threw me plenty of compliments and we walked together.” Then she smiled mischievously, “but there’s one thing missing.”

James tilted his head to the side and stared at the girl. “And what’s that may I ask?” He asked innocently.

Lily took James head in her hands and pulled him towards herself, their lips meeting halfway. They kissed hungrily and then intertwining their hands together on one side. After noticing that they now needed air, James separated his lips from hers and placed on her neck, placing small kisses downwards. He could hear her sighing and he grinned.

“What are you grinning for Potter?” The redhead asked breathlessly.

“Even after some heavy snogging, it’s still Potter?”

“Well I need to keep calling you Potter around the guys anyways.”

“When will we tell them though?” James said as Lily cuddled him.  
“Maybe when it’s Halloween? We can just enjoy her privacy for now can we not?” Lily replied raising an eyebrow. James laughed loudly.

“Yes. I can wait till then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: whengreenmeetsbrown  
> Follow my Instagram: @jamesxstruts


End file.
